Liamosia
Liamosia, officially the United Republic of Liamosia, is a country in Central Eastworld that borders the Big Ocean to the west, the North Liamosian Sea to the north, the East Liamosian Sea to the east, and the South Liamosian Sea to the south. With a population of 421.9 million, Liamosia is the most populous country in the Sol System, and the most populous country in the Solar Union. Liamosia is a federation of 12 states and three Special Administrative Regions. Etymology The name "Liamosia" was coined by Charles Abernathy, founder of Abersburg, at the Freedom Fighters conference in Kalhumanifari on 9 July 2025. The name originates from the name of President Liam Craddock, his first name being the basis. History Native Aliens and Earthans Meet In 2001, the Old Earth began to die. As a result, the United States, Russia, China, and several other countries began to send out spaceships to search for a new home. The British ship found a habitable planet that was named "New Earth". But there was a problem: the planet was already inhabited. Troops landed on the surface in order to search for any hostilities. They found an entire civilization of "Aliens" living in what is now Liamosia. The Aliens attacked the troops, so they began firing their weapons into the city. Everyone of the Aliens died, and 15 out of 97 British troops died. Settlements After the Aliens died off, the British began to settle the fertile lands. The first city they set up was originally called Kalhumanifari by the Aliens, which means "home city". The name stuck, and would remain that way until it would be renamed Liamosia City in 2025 . Other settlements popped up across the plain, including Baytown, Megalos, and Anemos. But the largest settlement was called Tradetown, due to it being a large area of commerce. It was set up in 2004 by a group of British troops, and had prospered much since its founding. In 2015 the group of colonists to the north, who would become the Garrenese, forcefully annexed Tradetown. The colonists in Liamosia ignored the takeover, and instead continued on with their lives. The Foundation of Liamosia In 2020, the two colonies decided to form one nation, known as the Union of Colonial States. The UCS had an extremely oppressive government, and by 2023, a rebel cell had formed in Kalhumanifari, known as the Freedom Fighters. Their leader: a tech-savvy 22-year old lawyer/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north named the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 2024, they began a year-long war against the UCS. On 10 June 2025, the Freedom Fighters and the Peoplists began a massive siege of the UCS capital, Tradetown. The UCS surrendered on 28 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. But first, they agreed that: # Tradetown would go to the Peoplists. # The Baytown Colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. # All the islands of the southern colony would belong to the Freedom Fighters. After that, the Freedom Fighters drafted a constitution for the new country. But they couldn't agree on what to call it. Craddock's top general, Charles Abernathy, suggested the name "Liamosia", for Craddock's first name. The idea was accepted, and the new nation of Liamosia was born on 15 July 2025. On that same day, President Craddock was sworn into office. The Aidanland War After independence, Liamosia began to discover that there were major threats to the world forming everywhere. The biggest one the country noticed was the nation of Aidanland. Aidanland was ruled by a tyrannical dictator named Aidan Sheahan, who oppressed and tortured his people. Liamosia, along with newfound allies Garrenland (the Peoplists) and Zanesia, a lunar nation, planned to overthrow Sheahan's government and split up the island between them. Joining the alliance was Marcosia, another totalitarian state, but at least a friendly one. On 28 October 2025, the plan was executed, and Sheahan shot himself in the Presidential Palace in Aidan City. The island was split into two sides, West and East, with Garrenland controlling the west, and Liamosia controlling the east. The two sides were supposed to gain independence, but Garrenland wanted to keep their side (and was prepared to take military action to do so), and the East Aidanese wanted to remain under Liamosian control. Plans to reunify the island were abandoned, and the island remains a divided dependency to this day. Marcosia then demanded a piece of Aidanland to compensate for helping in the invasion. Garrenland and Liamosia each gave up a piece of land, which would become North Aidanland. Then, Liamosia retook its piece with military force, and forced Marcosia to retreat from the island. The Marcosian War Liamosia had since prospered from the Aidanland War, and had gained many colonies around the world. But Marcosia, a small island nation ruled by Marcus Garber, was posing a huge threat to world security, and was ready to fight with 1.3 million troops defending the coastline. So, Liamosia, Garrenland, and Zanesia formulated a plan to take out the nation, with 9.8 million troops combined (4.7 million Liamosian, 3.2 million Garrenese, and 1.9 million Zanesian). Lorien and Pinappolis, two relatively new nations, wanted in on the action, too. Lorien contributed 3.5 million troops, and Pinappolis contributed 2.3 million, bringing the total number to 15.6 million troops. On 23 January 2026, the plan was executed. Marcus Garber, who knew the Allies would defeat him, decided to shoot himself once they reached the doors of the Marcosian Dictatorial Hall where he lived. After it was taken over on 2 February, the island was split into five, and the world was safe. For now... The Tacolandian and Nazilandian Wars The third war Liamosia participated in was the Tacolandian War. It was a dispute over Tacolandian independence, which Tacosia and Liamosia did not recognise. Liamosian-Tacosian relations had been icy lately, but this three-day war brought them together. They fought the Tacolandian Peoplist Army under Benny Rhinehart, and toppled his evil regime. The next war was the Nazilandian War, in which Liamosia supported the Tacosian Pact economically but not militarily. In the aftermath of the Nazilandian War was when Liamosia and Tacosia became adversaries rather than allies. The Cold War Liamosia was the main perpetrator of the Cold War, along with its adversary Lorien. Liamosia soon proposed a system-wide government called the Earthan Hegemony, which most nations, Garrenland and Naziland, to name a few, willingly joined. However, Tacosia hated the idea of a solar government controlling everything, and froze relations with Liamosia and Garrenland. Lorien, in response to the "ubiquitous, totalitarianist government", as called by many in Lorien, formed the Loric Resistance, which recruited several nations including Tacosia and Milkland. Demographics Population The most recent Liamosian Census data collecting estimated the population to be at 421,866,000. Liamosia stands as the populous country in the world, above Garrenland (2nd) and Tacosia-Milkland (3rd). By race, Liamosia's population is fairly homogeneous. White people make up the majority at 73.2% of the total population. However, the black population makes up a significant portion, at 12.4%. Next in line is the Asian (counting people who are Terosian, Kuni Salonian, and Gangeian) population, at 5.9%. Fourth is the multiracial population, at 3.1%. And finally, the "Other" category constitutes people who do not fit in the four Liamosian race categories. This is mostly made up of Alienese, who are considered citizens only if they are born within the realm of Liamosia. By ethnicity, Liamosia is again fairly homogeneous. People of Liamosian ethnicity make up 81.1% of the population. Tacosians rank in at second, making up 8.9%. Garrenese are third, making up 3.2%. Next is the "Other" category, which includes Kuni Salonians, Milklandians, Terosians, Gangeians, Somewherelsians, Lorics, Pinappolins, Pedonians, Racistians, Balackans, Teritukians, and many more. Language All people who are citizens or are becoming citizens are required to speak the Liamosian language, as it is the official language. However, 99.6% of Liamosians have Liamosian as their first language. Alienese is a recognised language, spoken by .2% of the population. Other languages are spoken at home by many, including Garrenese (a variant form of Liamosian), Tacosian, Somewherelsian, and Kuni Salonian. Religion The state religion of Liamosia is atheism, as the government promotes science, secular humanism, and rational thinking. 99.9% of the population is atheistic, with religious groups being the minority, the opposite of Liamosia's neighbour to the north, Garrenland. Buddhism makes up the largest religious minority, at .06% of the population. Jainism and Sikhism make up together .03% of the population, and the "Other" category makes up the remainder. Christianity has become non-existent in Liamosia, without government interference. Along with Islam and Hinduism, it has become a has-been of religious belief in the country, with Asian philosophy such as Confucianism, Taoism, and Shintoism making up most of the "Other" category. Judaism, surprisingly, makes up the remainder of the other category. Liamosia is also one out of only two nations where non-religion outweighs religious belief. The other is Kuni Salonia, a long-time ally of Liamosia. Government and Politics Liamosia is the universe's oldest nation and the oldest federation. It is a unicameral federal constitutional presidential republic with a representative democracy. The government, similar to the British and American governments, is regulated by a system of checks and balances between government branches. Liamosia ranked first on the Global Democracy Index and last on the Corruption Index. In the Liamosian federal system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government: federal, state, and local. (in the Special Administrative Regions, it skips directly from federal to local.) The local government usually takes form as the city or county government. The state government controls the local government's decisions. The federal government is then there to keep them all in check. It is divided into three branches: * Legislative: The unicameral Senate; makes federal laws, approves treaties and war declarations, holds the power of the purse, creates the federal budget, approve Supreme Court and Advisory Council appointments. * Executive: President; signs bills, declares war, can veto bills, appoints Advisory Council members and Supreme Court justices; Advisory Council; advises the President, can veto executive actions with a majority vote. * Judicial: Supreme Court; determine if laws are constitutional or unconstitutional. Category:Nations Category:Republics Category:Unions Category:Hyperpowers Category:Eastworldian Nations Category:FictionEarth Nations